The Girl Across the Street
by MagicMilkshake1
Summary: Phineas realizes his love for Isabella after he sees the true beauty she beholds. This is a Phinabella fanfic.
1. Ferb Leaves

"What'cha doin?" A high pitched voice rang through the back of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. It's the one and only Isabella, the best friend to Phineas Flynn. She walks swiftly towards him.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas chirps back at her as she comes closer and stops when her face is clearly in view, "we're not sure what we're doing today, yet."

"Okay." Her smile flashes Phineas as if the sun jumped in itself. Her eyes glistening down like a cool winter's day on the ocean. Her mind running at speeds, does Phineas feel the same way she does? Or does he think of her as his _guy _friend. There's no way of knowing.

"Ferb's going away to camp for a few weeks," the fourteen-year-old chirped, not a happily as he had said just moments ago when Isabella had wondered in the yard, "he said that his old friend from England was going. His name was ... Charles I think."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Phineas." Isabella says in her happy tone. _Phineas will finally be alone. This is my chance. He will want someone to build with and hang out with, the obvious choice is me. _Isabella's thought echoed in her head as she wondered into _Phineas Land _again.

"Hi, Isabella." A British accent says behind her. With a swift turn, the brit comes into view. A red messenger bag tossed over his shoulder and a blue wheeled bag hanging from his right finger tips. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ever since Ferb had turned fourteen, he began to pipe up a bit and become more active. He's still as quiet, but when someone says something he doesn't believe or if it offends him, he sure will say something.

"Yeah, Ferb?" Isabella says with her happy attitude, still thinking about the alone and un-cheerful Phineas behind her.

"Phineas will be alone for the next month," Ferb begins as he sets the messenger bag down beside him, "he gets very attached to me, that means that you're the next best thing. He will visit very often. Go get him, girl. When I get back, I want to see some hand holding, if not, more." His accent rings through her, making her blush.

Ferb has always known about Isabella's little crush on the boy. She even ranted about how Phineas was ignoring her the time that they were stranded on the island, it ending in a hug of course.

"When are you leaving?" Isabella asks as a beam makes its way through the barriers called her lips.

"Tonight. Father is taking me." Ferb says happily. If she didn't know better, she'd say that he's looking forward to leaving Phineas. He probably just is eager to see us alone, even though her will not be here to see it.

"Cool." Isabella swiftly turns on her heels as Ferb makes his way to the van out the gate. Isabella sits next to Phineas who is just sketching something on the back of his left hand. His eyes just plead for Ferb to stay, she can see it.

If only he would be like that when she's gone. She wouldn't know, she's never there to see it, but who knows? He looks up to see that the sun setting. Ferb will be leaving in half in hour.

Phineas' mood drops, he's really attached to that green haired teenager. Isabella wraps her arm around Phineas, consoling him. He smiles that beautiful smile of his. His cheeks squeezing together, her cheeks getting rosy from the pressure, and the sun's beams of light shooting off his crystal blue eyes and back out, pretty much creating a rainbow in his eyes.

"I needed that." He says with a low voice, hearing it really calmed Isabella. She's going to miss Ferb, too, but Phineas is her world. She dreams of him every night, she can turn any pattern into an image of him. She sees him shine through everything he does.

"Phineas, if you want someone to talk to, you know how to contact me." The raven haired girl says as she takes away her arm. Isabella pulls herself off the ground with the sunset still bouncing off of her. She looks truly beautiful. Nothing, not even the brightest star, compared to her beauty in Phineas' eyes now.

Phineas stares up at the fourteen-year-old who looks into the sun as it disappears behind Johnson's house. She smiles, the wind playing with the ends of her hair lightly. She looks magical, enchanting.

"I have to go." She says with a low voice, as if she did not want anyone but him to hear her. "Goodbye, Phineas." She says as her hand waves then falls to the side of her jeans.

She plods through the grass as the grass beneath her black flats, looking so wonderful with the blue-ish green grass. After leaving the yard and hugging Ferb, she wonders over to the Mexican looking house across the street.

Phineas goes inside and after entering the house, he come face to face with his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher. He smiles and hugs him, indicating that he is leaving with his father. Phineas smiles and hugs back, sliding his hand over his messenger bag to get to his back.

"I'll miss you, don't try to invent without me, okay?" Phineas says, earning a light chuckle from his brother. He pulls away and looks at Phineas with those soft, brown eyes of his.

"How could I? You're the one who draws out the blueprints." Ferb says without letting go of his brother's hand. Phineas smiles at this, getting to know that even though Ferb is the one who normally does the inventing, they make a great team, just because it would not be the same without the brains and the hands.

"I saw you out there, with a wonderful young woman." He smiles with his teeth hidden behind two lips. "She's growing nicely, is she not?"

"Yeah," Phineas says as a little blush apears to his cheeks, "I'll miss you." Ferb gives him one last quick hug before his father is soon calling after him to come to the van.

"I have to go, bye, guys." Ferb says as he leaves Phineas behind him. There he goes, to make new friends, and entire month without the man of action in the house. It's going to be a long four weeks. Phineas smiles widely as he thinks about the girl he'll be spending a lot of time with, the girl across the street.

After a while of sleeping, Phineas just could not take it anymore. He jumps from under bed covers and trots to his cellphone charging across the room on his desk.

He grabs it and types in the digits as quick as he could, desperate to hear the silky voice of his long-term best friend. A groggy voice is heard, assuming it's Isabella, "I can't sleep! I need to talk to someone!"

Isabella grooms her hair with her finger nails after sitting up and replying to the energetic teenager on the other side, "What is it?"

"Ferb always lets me talk about my day while we're trying to sleep," Phineas says as if it weren't so late. It's amazing how he isn't even tired. I mean, come on. Isabella doesn't care, she gets to hear the beautiful voice she strives for everyday.

"Today was boring ..." Phineas begins. He starts to ramble endlessly as Isabella just lies back down and keeps the phone on. After a few moments she begins to let out slight purrs which can be heard over the phone. "And then Buford says- Isabella? Isabella? Am I that boring?"

Phineas keeps listening to the soothing purrs Isabella lets out from the other side. "Wasn't polite, but I know I'm not the most exciting person." Looking at the clock, Phineas realizes the time. "It's 3:30 already? No wonder she fell asleep on me."

Phineas finally hung up and headed down stairs. He quickly sit down and turned the TV on to see a dancing image on the glass. Phineas smiles and rests his head, "Nothing like watching something boring to sing you to sleep ..."


	2. I Think I'm in Love

After pouring the orange drink into her glass, Isabella sits at the table next to a groggy Addison. Her hair, a rat's nest in itself, her pyjamas, as wrinkled as ever seen. Addison normally cared more about how she looked than eating. She even prepared herself before breakfast just for her family when they ate.

Isabella keeps sipping away at her orange juice before commenting, "Nice look you got there." Addison just chuckles a light little laugh and rest her head in the palm of her two hands.

"I was up all night last night trying to write the third chapter." She says with only her mouth showing. Ever since Addison was nine-years-old, she has always wanted to be a writer. She would spend hours preparing herself, though her stories were very childish and she needed to improve, it was quite impressive. Now that she is fifteen, she has improved and have moved onto love stories. "I'm tired as I'll ever be!" Isabella smiles at the sound of Addison's raspy voice.

Isabella invited Addison over the night before so they could talk a little about you know who ... Phineas, the most oblivious kid in the world, though is seemed. Addison is a beautiful young woman, her eyes flutter every time she gets a compliment from a man or the slightest touch, she doesn't even know it. She doesn't know she is beautiful, she's always hated her body and her blemishes, but Isabella think that its just what makes her ... her. She has the eyes that can make anyone fall for her, she's had over ten boyfriends, she always puts herself down when she tries on a dress or a new shirt.

Isabella smiles as she watches Addison stands from the table. "I'm going to get dressed!" She shouts back loudly as she runs towards the staircase. Isabella finishes her orange juice and drops it off in the sink before stopping by her mother's room on the second story.

"I'm going to Phineas and Ferb's, tell Addison." Her mother just nods at her as she forces herself out of bed. Isabella runs down the stairs, her eyes looking hopefully to what is ahead. Phineas just might realize, you think he would have by now. Isabella takes a step out the door as she inhales the clean and fresh air of the fresh summer morning. The birds can be heard and the grass so moist that she just wishes she could roll in it without drawing attention. The wind playing with her hair and jean skirt just enough to make her look enchanted.

She runs to the house in which two teenagers lay, with their pet platypus. Isabella pushes out the rough gate in front of her to see no one. _Where's Phineas? _Her mind asks her hopefully as if anyone would hear her and give her the answer that she wants to hear. She shrugs thoughtfully and turns back to her home. A little mini pool sitting in her backyard. "Hi, Isabella!" She hears a teenager say as he gets out of her pool. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a striped shirt underneath, going down to his elbows, his blue jean shorts, drooping to his knees. He turns to see the raven haired woman standing in utter shock.

"What were you doing in my pool!?" She says as if she were worried he'd catch a cold.

"I was trying to get to you through your bedroom window since you wouldn't answer your phone," he begins his exclamation, "I climbed up the tree and tossed acorns at your windows, you never answered. Then two squirrels attacked me." Poor boy, he only wanted to see his best friend. Phineas smiles as if it were the best thing he'd done in a long while. Isabella just holds back a laugh, leaving the boy with a confused look stuck on his face.

"Let's get you inside, no sense in you freezing to death." Isabella says as she pats the water soaked back of the young boy. It may get hot outside, but it's sort of chilly in the morning, due to the slight wind. She follows the boy as he enters the house. The first person he sees is the former Fireside girl, Addison Sweetwater. She waves as she keeps munching on her breakfast and watched some boring show that Phineas wouldn't possibly have an interest in. Not enough explosion or loud noises. "Hi, Addison."

Addison just quickly waves her off as she continues her drama packed show. Even Isabella wanted to barf at it. She just chuckles and takes Phineas upstairs to grab a towel from the bathroom. Addison's not fooled, she's known about Isabella's little _crush _on Phineas since she first met Isabella. All the girls know, Gretchen, Katie, Ginger, Molly, Holly, even Irving. He's just THAT creepy. He literally knows everything about Phineas, Ferb, and about everyone who's ever met them. Addison just shivers at it and continues to watch her show.

"There you go," Isabella says as she wraps a green towel around her best friend. The towel tickles Phineas' arms as her pulls it around. He smiles, indicating that he is content with it. Isabella loves his smile. It's so life filled and joyous that she just wishes everyone could be like that, after getting attacked by a squirrel, falling into a pool, and all that happening in regular clothes would feel like hell to anyone, but Phineas. He just laughs at it and carries on. He could walk around with a pink dress and feel proud of it. That's the man Isabella wants.

She just smiles back at him and leads him to her room. When he sits down, he looks out the window. "Wait a second ..." Phineas says loud and clear so Isabella could hear through the closing of her door. "There's no tree in front of your window." He frowns and confusion creeps over him. "Who's window was I throwing acorns at?"

Isabella shouts out laughing as she realizes that Phineas was throwing acorns at the guest room, which is temporally Addison's room. "Wow, Phineas!" She says with a happy go lucky grin plastered to her face as Phineas just laughs along with her. He can even laugh at his own embarrassing moments, this is the boy for Isabella.

She picks up a notebook and sits at her desk across the room from her bed. Her raven colored hair being pulled up into a nice and tight ponytail flowing down her back, all the way down to the bottom on her jean skirt. Phineas could help but stare in awe at how beautiful she looked, even though he is currently staring at her the back. It compliments his pink, ruffled shirt perfectly. He smiles that grin of his and then just thinks. _I was going to tell Isabella what I wanted to do today. But what was it? I forgot, it'll come to me later._ His mind echoes at him as he just keeps staring at the beautiful young lady before him.

"What'cha doin?" He asks with light chuckle in his voice, also earning one from Isabella. She smiles and answers that she is just doodling. "I forgot what I wanted to do today. I bet it was something big, though." He comments as she turns around, just to show off more of her beauty to him. Her messy, in a good way, morning hair cups her rosy cheeks perfectly and her blue eyes shine like the moon on one side and the sun on the other. She looks absolutely beautiful, almost like she was trying to pull him in. It sure is working, but he can't tell her that, it could possibly ruin the friendship he had worked to bring together. They've know each other since they were eight, but he's never felt this way.

"Isabella, since I can't remember what I was going to do today, want to go to the park with me?" Phineas asks with that nervous voice of his. What if she says no? What if she laughs in his face. In Phineas' mind, he's always been a loser in the mind of Isabella, though that's not the case. In Isabella head, Phineas is her hero, he's there when she falls, he's there when she needs a shoulder to cry on, he once even cancelled his entire project just to care for her when she was sick and in pain. That's who he is, it's a different story in Phineas' head. To him, she's his world, her voice ringing into him everyday, the way she will go out of her way to make sure he's having as much fun as possible every single day. She even would listen to his most boring stories. Phineas has a tendency to ramble, and Isabella acts as if she is charmed by it.

Phineas sees himself as the boy who is always getting in her way, he's accidentally stepped on her foot before, he once nearly killed her when the tower tried to expire the air, he kept a secret from her when he was the Beak. Even if he was trying to protect her, it was wrong, but Isabella didn't care once she heard his reason. She was actually very flattered by it. "I'd love to, nothing else to do around her but doodle and junk."

"Great!" He shouted jumping from under his towel. His hair still damp and his shirt still wrinkled, he grabs her wrist and pulls her for the door and then the stairs. He just could not wait to go on some walk with Isabella. He adores her, her hair playfully dancing with the wind as she steps under the sunshine. It bounces off the top of her head, making her look irresistible. This is going to be an eventful day.


	3. A Little Walk Won't Hurt

**Isabella's POV**

Walking alone with Phineas in the park is always going to be burned into my mind. His hair, still damp from his fall. I think it may have given him a headache or something, he said he could not remember was he wanted to do that day. With no meetings and Ferb gone for a while, nothing can stand in my way.

"Isabella," Phineas turns to look at me, whilst stopping in his tracks, "I'm going to go get us some ice cream, strawberry, right?" He scratches his left ear and looks over to the cart.

"You got it, Phinny!" I say excitedly, followed by a short giggle. Phineas giggles at me a bit, then leaves to get the ice cream while I sit on a nearby bench.

**Phineas' POV**

Phinny? Isabella hasn't called me that since we were, like, ten. My body tingles furiously at the thought of an old forgotten name, said by the girl whom I enjoy to be around the most. I walk off to the cart with a teenage girl standing behind it, some tattoos along side her right arm, a piercing on his lip, and purple streak running down the side of her bangs.

"What will it be?" She says with a cheery voice. Given by her appearance, I didn't think she'd be this peppy. She looks like she's done so much to herself to make herself "pretty". I hope Isabella never does that stuff to herself, it's one thing to pierce your ear, but your lip?

"Strawberry and vanilla, please." I say with a shrug and smile. I guess she just felt like doing those things in the moment, I don't know. She hands me the cones with creams stuck to the top and smiles broadly at me.

"You two look really cute together," she compliments, "are you taking anywhere else?" Her eyebrow arches at me and take a baby step back. I think I know what she means, and I just do not want to hear it.

"She's my best friend, she's ... not my girlfriend." I feel my cheeks begin to burn as if sunburned. That's really disturbing. I've never known so much about love. Like, it's weird. I'm practically the love doctor of the group. I know how to impress a lady because I live with a teenage girl. She likes makeup, jewelry, and most of all, talking to Stacy. Girls are interested in friends more than relationships, they want to take it slow. That is how Candace got into a serious relationship with Jeremy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does ... that mean you're available?" She asks, hope gleaming and streaking from her eyes as my expression goes from embarrassed to just blank.

"This conversation is over." I say before I walk away, making sure to leave the money and change on the cart. The girl is left with a confused expression plastered to her face. I sit next to Isabella as she grabs the cold snack from my hand. We begin licking our cones as we start to talk about anything, anything at all.

A few hours have passed, and our ice creams are long gone. We threw away the napkins and are just talking about past inventions. "Remember that time that we traveled around the world, and you totally lost it?" Isabella says before she cracks up into laughter. "It was hilarious. You even tried to come with something that would be made out of a starfish!"

"I know, it was embarrassing, but we made it, right?" I say as lean against the bench, my head facing upward into the orange sky. Have we been here all day, feels like we got here just five minutes ago.

"Yes ... yes we did." She says, sincerity in her soft, gentle voice. She smiles that beautiful smile as I look up to see the sunset setting perfecting along the frame of her cheeks. A soft wind playfully dancing with her bangs. Nature needs to stop doing that to her.

I'm good with girls, but Isabella ... she's different ... in a good way. She loves adventure, likes to get a little dirty in her work, and ... enjoys spending most of her say with me. I think ... I'm in ... I don't know. Is this it? Is she the one for me? You can't decide these things in a day, not to mention one second. I'll have to think about this.

"It's beautiful ... the sunset, I mean." I say with my voice low so that we could hear nothing but the trees rustle and the leaves dancing past us on the sidewalk. The soft, orange glow matching perfectly to her soft blue eyes. I smile as we hear the calmness settle in and tranquility finally fills the area and nothing is heard but grass swaying with the chills of the night. "Are you ready to go?"

"I don't want this day to end. Sometimes I need someone to talk to, and I'm glad I got to talk to you, Phineas." She smiles gently and brushes her hand against mine. Chills shoot up and through my arm.

**Isabella's POV**

Okay, Isabella, you can do this. I brush my hand against his as his smile broadens at me. I'm trying my best to sound calm and sweet as I am totally raging my heart inside. I got to spend the entire day with Phineas, the red-head inventor across the street whom for years was so oblivious. He probably still is, but I just can't believe that he gave up an entire day for me!

"Let's go ..." I say softly, I just was to enjoy the view of the park. We get up and begin walking home. Mostly silence, the park really is beautiful at night. The rising moon is beginning to act as a spotlight on the area. It's as if it is activating a series of light inside the concrete, the sidewalk is almost glowing. It's beautiful, but I've only seen on thing, or person, more beautiful ...

We finally reach Maple Dr. where two house, facing each other, greet us. We stop in front a brick house, with a rug with "Garcia-Shapiro" written on the front of it. "Good night, Phineas." I say to the teenager. He smiles gently and gives a calm wave as I step up the stairs and into the house where a beaming Addison meets me.


	4. Does She Think of Me?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****_This chapter is a little short because I am pressed for time, but, not to worry, there will longer and better chapters in the future! I promise._**

"So how was your 'date'" Addison asks me with every inch of enthusiasm she has and she greets the raven-haired teen at the front door. Isabella just rolls her eyes as her friend when she makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself some water.

"It wasn't a date ..." Isabella responds to the girl behind her. "It was just a walk in the park. It was enchanting, but Phineas was just stuck for ideas, so he took me out for a bit." She sits down at the table to drink her water.

"How do you know that?" Addison asks with hope dancing in her eyes. She's always been obsessed with Phineas and Isabella's relationship, she always has thought that they were 'cute' together. "Maybe, he pretended and just wanted an excuse to take you on a really romantic date!"

"No ... Phineas doesn't even know the definition of 'romantic'." Isabella says when a loud slam is heard at the front of the house. Vivian, Isabella Mexican-slash-Jewish mother, walks in and into the kitchen to set down a few bags of groceries. Isabella just stares at her mother until she speaks up.

"Isabella, honey, can you please put these up for me, I'm tired." Vivian asks her daughter before Isabella nods. Vivian heads upstairs before the sound of a cold shower starts.

Addison just stares at the love-struck teen as she puts away some apples in the fridge. "Whatever." Addison says, now disappointed that her best-friend would never believe her.

"Did you have fun, honey?" Linda, Phineas' mother, asks Phineas as he sits next to her on the couch as she strums lightly on her blue base. While practicing, Phineas just rubs his hands together, as if forgetting that it is summer.

"Yes, mom." Phineas says as he thinks to himself. So many questions running through the back of his mind. _Does she think of me often? Does her friends talk to her about me? Am I even worth time talking or thinking of? I wish I knew. _Question like these kept lingering around and was just searching for an answer in his mind, but none was found. "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing, tonight, you can order pizza. That is, of course, if you'd like. Good night." Linda says as she sets her base against the green couch and heads upstairs to a sleep Laurence. Phineas just runs his hands through his fiery, red hair. He was distracted by Isabella so badly that he forgot the feeling of hunger, his stomach is growling and demanding food from him.

"I'm hungry." He thinks out loud as he picks up his cell phone and dials the number. After ordering from the man on the other side, he hangs up and immediately notices that while he was calling the pizza company, he had gotten a call from Ferb.

He calls the number back and the first thing he hears is a certain British accent greeting him. "Hey, Ferb." Phineas says with the up most happiness to be hearing the sound of his brother. "I see you were able to get a cell signal."

"I went through a lot to get it." Ferb says with his normal and quiet voice. Phineas smiles through it, almost dropping the image of Isabella running through his head. "I just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"Well ..." Phineas begins when he is interrupted by a doorbell. _That was quick. _He thinks this to himself before telling Ferb goodnight and hanging up. "Night, got to go, the delivery man is here."

"Goodnight." The beeping signals that both line are dropped and that Phineas can go pay the man. He grabs the twenty bucks that Linda left him on the table and pays the teenager at the front door. He gives him fifteen dollars and receives his small pizza.

"Good morning!" Addison yells loudly, scaring Isabella to death. She jumps from her bed, causing her to roll on to the floor. Addison jumps around the room excitedly. Only one thing can mean this, today they get to see the rest of the Fireside girls.

The Fireside girls aren't really Fireside girls anymore, because they became too old. They all are passing by Danville on a trip that Milly's dad arranged. Isabella smiles through the pain she feels in her back as she pushes herself off of the floor and goes to join her over excited friend.

"This is going to be the best day ever!"


	5. Let's Get Started

An alarm clock goes off right next to the red-haired boy's ear. I looks over at his clock and sees that it is 4:00. Who on earth would set up his alarm clock? It's the middle of summer. Ever since Phineas had reached his teen years, he's become more lazy under his weight. He eats a lot, he doesn't build as often, and normally relies on everyone else.

Phineas just forces himself out of bed by pushing on his duvet. He looks at the window to a certain raven-haired girl's house across the street, just staring him.

Phineas finally stands up and after stretching, goes to prepare some breakfast. He eats his cereal slowly and soon notices an aquatic mammal enter the kitchen and begin to eat his breakfast as well. Phineas smiles at the platypus as he eats up the last of his food.

Phineas whips out some paper, pencils, and blueprint paper with white markers and make his way to the backyard. The thing only thing that Phineas really likes about mornings is that they are cozy, warm and yet chilly, cold. He doesn't need a jacket, yet it's not warm enough for a t-shirt. Every once in a while, a cool blow of air with swoop past him, dancing with the tips of his hair.

He begins sketching on his normal piece of paper when he hears walking coming in front of him. He hesitates, he thinks he knows who it is, but he looks up to the girl who soon says he catch phrase to him, with a brown-haired teen walking next to her. "What'cha doin'?" She says in that cute and adorable little voice of hers.

"Hey, Isabella, hey Addison." Phineas greets both of them, as his heart begins to speed up. He's afraid Isabella might hear it, but keeps his nervous attitude tucked away inside of him. He smiles through it and begins speaking again, "I'm just coming up with ideas."

"Well ..." Isabella begins, catching Phineas' attention, "the Fireside girls are passing through town today." Phineas attitude is soon raised. He likes the Fireside girls, they help him and talk to him and are always there to lift him up. They are almost never sad or upset about anything and always tend to look on the bright side of things.

"Cool! I can't wait to see them." Phineas says when he looks down at his blank piece of paper, no sketching on it, no nothing. Just blank. Phineas always kept a scrap book full of his and Ferb's inventions, and now a days, it's hard to come up with new ideas. He pretty much already did everything. Until something popped into his mind. "Ferb I- Oh wait, he's not here. Whatever. Isabella, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas points his index finger up and begins sketching.

Isabella looks down at his paper and see a mechanical machine with tubes and wires coming from every corner. She frowns at this, she has absolutely no idea what it could possibly be.

"I haven't come up with a name, but this device will shoot 'Welcome back, girls!' written in the sky." Isabella smiles at this. _This sound completely amazing, _she thinks to herself, _and not to mention romantic. _

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Isabella says Phineas begins putting it into more detail on the blueprints. Isabella just giggles at him and tells Addison to get all of the parts that Phineas tells her to get while Isabella goes and waits for the girls.

"Okay, girls." Gretchen says with enthusiasm as she and the rest of the gang walk through the neighborhood. "Tell me if any of you see Isabella, Phineas, or Ferb."

"Ferb's out of town." Milly responds to Gretchen's comment as she looks at her touch screen phone, cased with pink polka dots.

"How do you know?" Gretchen asks the slightly chubby teenager behind her as she turns around, stopping the group. Milly's lost a little weight, but not all of it.

"Isabella texted me yesterday, saying that he went to come camp." Milly says as Gretchen and the girls continue looking for the raven-haired girl. Gretchen covers the sun from her eyes by reaching out putting her right hand above her forehead.

Holly points out a girl in a pink t-shirt and black skinny jeans running at them with both arms opened wide. "Look!" Before Gretchen knew it, she is pinned to the concrete ground by a certain girl, Isabella. Gretchen giggles and hugs her back.

"'Sup, chief?" Gretchen says as Isabella helps her off of the ground. Gretchen puts both hands on her hands and look at the teen standing in front of her.

"No need to call me chief. We're not Fireside girls anymore."

"You'll always have that bossy attitude, though."

"Hey! I do not! You haven't seen me in so long so how would you know?" Isabella says with hint of giggling behind her voice. She flicks Gretchen's arm, causing the girls rub the spot.

Meanwhile ... Addison had just brought back some tubing and the right wires for Phineas to start with. Ferb's usually the builder and knows his way around tools better, but Phineas normally does it alright. It just takes a while for him to recognize what to do next.

Phineas accepts the proper tools from the teen and sets them next to the tree. "Good. I'm not sure if Isabella would be fine with us starting without her." Phineas rubs his chin and looks to Addison who is already texting the teenager on her flip phone.

_Phineas and I are start, okay. ~Addison_

_Okay. :) ~Isabella_

"She's cool with it." Addison smiles and Phineas begins to grab every thing he needs. In just a few minutes, Phineas already has the outline for the machine done. It looks like a big gun with a nozzle sticking out the other end.

"I'm here!" Isabella finally says as she enters the backyard to see the machine as tall as her. "Wow." With the Fireside girls following closely behind her and soon impaled by Addison. While they are all catching up on each other, Isabella helps to build the base of the machine.

Isabella rubs the sweat off of her brow as the day grows hotter and hotter. Once the machine is done, Isabella rubs her hands in his jeans and look up at the machine. It's shadow falls down on them as it is as tall as them. Maybe even taller.


	6. The End?

A sharp wind rushes by Isabella's face, alerting her of the sun going down. "Hey, Phineas?"

"What is it, Isabella?" Phineas asks as he leaves Gretchen and Katie to make his way over to the raven-haired teen. She tells Phineas of the sunset and Phineas watches it go down. "Okay, everyone! The fireworks are going to go off in fifteen minutes!"

Isabella looks up at the tall boy from her seat in the grass. He sits next to her and curls his knees up to his chest. Isabella rubs her arms with her hands to keep heat. In Danville, it always is sort of chilly after dark, and Isabella was never that great in the cold. She looks down at her feet when she feels two hands layer a yellow jacket over her. She looks over to see a red-haired teen in a white t-shirt, hold his jacket to her.

"Phineas, what about you?" Isabella says, trying to hide a blush as much a possible. Phineas just shakes his head keeps his hands there at her shoulders.

"I don't mind it." He answers. His eyes play with hers before she looks away. A timer goes off in Phineas' jean pocket. He pulls out a metal watch, the cold silver freezing his hand even more. "Let's count down!"

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!" Everyone shouts as Phineas pulls a string attached to the large machine and fireworks begin to shoot from it. Isabella stares up in awe at all of the colorful bursts of light playing in the night sky. It's truly breathtaking. Phineas puts his arm back around Isabella.

_I guess everything did work out. _Isabella thinks to herself as she lays her head on Phineas' shoulder. His cotton t-shirt so soft under her cheek. Her cheeks blush when Phineas looks down at her with delight. Isabella can't hear anything. The cheering and clapping of the girls get more and more distant as Phineas gets closer.

So close, all they have to do is close the inch between them. Their lips finally meet. Isabella smiles through it, her eyes slowly closing with delight. When they part, a crimson red appears on Phineas' cheeks. Isabella hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek with soft and cold lips. They are cold but somehow, brings warmth to the boy.

'Welcome home girls!' spells out in the sky, lighting the backyard in yellow and green. The dark green grass, lighting up under them. Addison awes and puts her hands under cheek to look at the couple.

"Isabella ..." Phineas begins without haste, joy and triumph dancing on his face, "will you do me the honors of going out with me?" Isabella face lights up with joy and happiness.

"Of course I will!"

Isabella gives Phineas a death hug. Phineas just hugs back and enjoys the girl's arms around him, making him feel like nothing could hurt him. "I knew it." Isabella hears from a girl standing over them. She looks up to see a certain brown-haired teenager, her shadow falling over her from the bursts of light emitting from the sky above them.

"You knew what?" Isabella asks, already knowing what Addison was walking about. Addison just rolls her eyes and walks back over to the Fireside girls, leaving Phineas and Isabella to having a good laugh.

Phineas looks over to see green-haired teenager entering the backyard, looking into the sky. Phineas runs to him and gives him welcoming hug. "What's all of this?" Ferb asks when he raises his hand at the sky.

"We are welcoming back the Fireside girls." Isabella answers Ferb's question, meant for Phineas. "What'cha doin' back from camp so soon?" Ferb answers with his normal answer, they just finished earlier than expected. Always his answer, Ferb's just awesome like that.

"Ferb, I want you to meet my new girlfriend." Phineas says as he leans towards Ferb then back. He puts his arm around Isabella kisses her cheek. Ferb's eyes become soft.

"It's about time."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, guys. That's it. Phineas and Isabella ended up going out. If this gets enough reviews, I'll make another Phinabella fan fiction. I have tons of ideas.**


End file.
